User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Episode 5, Part 3
"GO!" Everyone, save Ringabel, Mewtwo and Megaman went towards the finish line. Turrets and a wall were in place in moments. Pit managed to dodge to the side, and fire a group of shots, knocking down most of the turrets. Deadpool took care of the rest without regard to the bullets. "We've got-a get through!" Mario said. He used his fireballs to try and melt the wall. Lucas joined him with his PK Fire. Naruto and Satsuki managed all the turrets GLaDOS sent in with little problem. It wasnt long before the wall had a hole lage enough to walk through. Mario and Pit went first, and were grabbed by a waiting robotic arm. "AAAAHH!" "Mario! Pit!" Vincent yelled, casting Blizzard, in attempt to keep the arm in place- but to no avail. The arm was too quick. They were gone. "I should go first," Deadpool said. "In case of booby traps. Heheh..." The group continued, closing in on the second challenge's location. Suddenly, a large metal plate with spikes dropped on Deadpool, before lifting him back up, showing him to be impailed in many places. He gave a thumbs-up. "Im okay!" Then, a robotic arm came in, and removed him from plate. "Uhh, less okay, LESS OKAY!" "Ive got this!" Satsuki said, drawing her sword. She jumped up, and sliced the metal arm, freeing Deadpool. But then, two more arms came out from the ceiling and took them both. "Goodbye cruel world~" Deadpool yelled, before going out of earshot. "Lets go!" Katara said. The group went through a door, and saw the exit portal- on the other side a chasm. "Its alright, i can do this." Katara said, as she began to make an ice bridge cross the chasm. "C'mon!" The Inkling yelled, beginning across the bridge once it was complete. Once the Inkling got to the other side, they were grabbed by one of GLaDOS' arms. "Oh no you dont!" Katara said, using her waterbending to catch the metal arm and destroy it. "HELP!" Lucas yelled, as an arm grabbed him from the starting side of the bridge. "I got you!" Vincent said, pulling out his sniper rifle, shooting the arm, disabling it- but Lucas began falling down the chasm. Naruto dove for Lucas, using his Shadow Clone Jutsu in order to grab Lucas, and launch himself from the clones so that he could jump back to the bridge. "Noooo!" Katara said, as she was taken away by an arm. "Lets go, before the brisge melts!" Naruto said. They all managed to make it to the other side, where many robot arms hung over the exit portal. Lucas, the Inkling, Naruto and Vincent were the only ones left. The arms charged forward at the group, and managed to get Lucas before anyone reacted. "Lucas!" Naruto yelled. He summonned as many Shadow Clones as he could to help him fight. Vincent was using his Materia in order to combat the arms. Blizzard, followed but Thunder, followed by Fire proved to be effective in destroying the arms. However, for each Vincent destroyed, two more came at him, and he was eventually taken away. The Inkling was doing rather well. She was using the White Anchor Tee well to her advantage in order to trick GLaDOS and avoid the arms, destroying them occasionally. But GLaDOS was smart- she began replacing the floor and walls with glass, to force the Inkling out into the open. It was only a matter of time, and the Inkling was captured. Naruto's Shadow Clones had helped, but there were too many arms to combat, and he too was captured. "Finally," GLaDOS said. "You put up a good fight, but your chances of succeeding were miniscule to begin with." "Finally?" Naruto asked. "I think you're short a few..." He taunted. "Do you honestly think i was unaware of your friends heading for my main core?" GLaDOS opened a door, revealing Mewtwo, Megaman, and Ringabel restrained. "They posed little threat. I only captured them in order to have more test subjects. "Because i am mean, but not cruel, i will allow you to all meet with your friends one last time." All of them gathered in the room where they entered. No-one said a thing as they all confronted the reality they faced. "I guess this is the end," Don said. ""End" desu?" Segata asked. "YES, END!" Vegeta said. "CONCLUSION! FINISH! RESULT! EXPIRATION! FINALE! TERMINUS! END!" "Vegeta!" Goku said. "Im just so fucking frustrated that i couldnt do anything, and that this is how it ended." Segata shook his head. "iie, kore wa "end" desen!" "The fuck does that mean!?" Vegeta yelled. Segata began breathing heavy, and stared at one panel specifically. He waiting for something. Silence enveloped them as they waited to see what Segata was going to do. "What are you wai-" Weiss began, but Segata punched the wall out of the blue, and reality began shifting around them. All kinds of indescribable colors and unimaginable shapes flowed around them erradically, when the suddenly stopped. They were in the first universe they visited- the 'blank' one- near the portal. Everyone was shocked, and after about a minute, Don managed to snap out of it and find a camera. "Well, that was certainly... something. Will GLaDOS seek revenge? Will Segata stop warping reality? Will we ever find out what really happened? Find out next time, on the Ridonculous Race Fanon!" Before the camera cut off, Vegeta yelled "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!?!" Category:Blog posts